


【排球/兔赤/R18】生日快樂的另一層涵義

by criceti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criceti/pseuds/criceti
Summary: ＊接本誌完結後，長大後的兔赤，已交往設定＊沒劇情的肉和糖(?)＊很多私設和OOC
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 27





	【排球/兔赤/R18】生日快樂的另一層涵義

文/圭圭圭  
＊接本誌完結後，長大後的兔赤，已交往設定  
＊沒劇情的肉和糖(?)  
＊很多私設和OOC

補檔一下木兔的生日賀文！

-

「木兔前輩，你真的喝太多了。」赤葦在等紅燈的間隙抽空轉頭關心了一下正躺在後座的人，四目相交的時候看到那人傻氣地對他燦爛一笑。

「酒量再怎麼好，也不應該喝這麼多。」赤葦對他裝無辜的行為無動於衷，專心地盯著前方開著車，語氣平淡地繼續說道：「再說你知道酒精的熱量有多高嗎？」

木兔也不知道聽進去幾句，兀自躺在後座咕噥道：「唔、因為大家都很開心嘛……而且我還沒醉……」

這次的生日宴會是黑狼隊替木兔舉辦的，正巧剛結束的賽季成績不錯，有種趁機舉辦慶功宴的意味，合計了一下就把日子敲定在木兔的生日前一天，正好是個輕鬆的周六夜晚，隔天也不需要練習，讓大家都好好地放鬆一下。

黑狼本就是相當活躍的球隊，不只是所有的隊員和教練都參加了，也邀請了不少贊助商和媒體，場面佈置得相當浩大。這也得虧木兔人緣好，沒有人會不喜歡他，一聽到他要辦生日宴，幾乎是沒有推辭的，一場宴會下來木兔收了數不盡的禮物，全被赤葦艱辛地搬上車，暫時堆在車子的後車廂裡了。

難得的生日宴會，身為壽星的木兔當然躲不了酒，赤葦也不想在眾人俱歡的場合掃興，他知道木兔的酒量不成問題，喝點酒只是小事，反正明天是休息日，多喝一點也不會有什麼大問題。

而且赤葦早就做好了滴酒不沾的準備，畢竟他得一肩扛起當司機的重責大任，把壽星給安全地送回家——結果這個壽星不知道哪根筋不對，大聲嚷嚷著要幫赤葦擋所有的酒，正好給了一個大家灌他酒的好理由。

「今天赤葦的酒都由我來喝了！」木兔舉著酒杯頗有氣勢地大喊，這句豪邁的話瞬間點燃現場，也沒人管這句話的主語賓語有什麼不對，在酒精的催化之下就是一個很值得歡呼的句子。

「這可是你說的啊！來，乾杯！」最唯恐天下不亂的宮侑馬上對著他舉杯。

「師傅好帥！」最擅長捧人的日向星星眼看著木兔豪邁地將杯中的酒一飲而盡。

佐久早最討厭人群，躲得遠遠的用看細菌的眼神看他們三個。

沒想到會在生日會上聽到這話，赤葦不可置信地揚起眉毛，除了傻眼還是傻眼。

作為受邀的客人，赤葦根本不擔心自己被灌酒，且不說他並不是今日的主角，他甚至跟黑狼隊沒有關連——除了身為木兔家眷的這層關係——本來他甚至不打算出席，別人球隊的宴會他攙和進來太莫名其妙，但在木兔軟磨硬泡的遊說底下只好勉強點頭答應出席。

單純的陪客根本沒人會強迫他喝酒，即使一些高中的老相識確實會向他舉杯邀酒，但只要一說等等要開車，這個合情合理的理由不會被任何人刁難。

換言之木兔放話要幫他擋酒的行徑，除了多此一舉以外沒有其他實質作用，甚至可以說把自己推入了火坑。

結果那個人還一臉得意地朝他眨眼，像是在邀功一般，就差沒給他一個飛吻了。

完全不按牌理出牌。赤葦覺得意外，卻又好像在意料之中，看他那麼開心的樣子就隨他去了，結果就是現在的情況——赤葦艱難地扶著這個醉鬼，連副駕駛座都不打算讓他坐，直接把他整個人丟在後座，讓他半倒在車子的皮椅上不省人事。

一場宴會結束已經是夜幕低垂，會後又和黑狼的隊友胡鬧了好一會，兩個人踏上歸途已經是近午夜的時間了，路上的人車寥寥無幾，一路行車順暢，除了某個時不時搗亂的人。

在自己一個人的時候，木兔還是很自律的，身為一個運動員不可小覷健康管理，但大概是出自對赤葦的信任，只要赤葦在他身邊，他就會難得地開始縱容自己。

「赤葦……」木兔半倚在寬敞的後座，光線微弱的車裡，金色的眸子閃閃發亮，一刻也捨不得從他臉上移開似的盯著他傻笑。「你好好看。」

赤葦當然可以感受到那毫不掩飾的目光，撥空往後照鏡看了一眼，正對上熠熠生輝的雙目，不禁好氣又好笑。

十幾分鐘就到了兩人的家，赤葦頭痛地看了一眼那又倒回後座如一攤爛泥般的人，下車替他開了車門：「木兔前輩，到家了，快下車吧。」

木兔酒量本來挺好的，但今晚他著實喝了不少，而且還是各種混著喝，先是喝了幾大杯的啤酒又被敬香檳，後來又開了幾瓶白的紅的樣樣來，喝到後來他腦袋暈暈呼呼，腳步都踩不踏實，好在腦袋還很清醒，不至於出什麼洋相，只是反應慢了半拍。

在人前是那個做什麼事都熱情洋溢、精力充沛的王牌球員木兔，在人後卻有著意外愛撒嬌的一面，尤其是在喝了酒之後變本加厲，渾身像沒了骨頭似的，沒有赤葦扶連一根手指都不願意動。

赤葦見他賴在後座不肯起的樣子，忍不住無奈地問道：「木兔前輩，你到底為什麼突然要幫我擋酒？」

「因為別人都說、幫人擋酒很有男子氣概……」也不知道是從哪裡聽來的，木兔露齒一笑，大白牙在黑夜中特別晃眼，「怎麼樣，赤葦，我帥嗎？」

「……你傻。」赤葦無言了一陣，看著那人對自己嘿嘿傻笑，只能回他這兩個字。

別人擋酒那是英雄救美，他完全只是自己撞槍口上自投羅網，讓別人更有理由把他灌醉而已。

「誒，赤葦居然不誇誇我……」木兔不樂意了，自己躺在後座不願意起來就算了，還想要把赤葦一起拖下水，手一伸就想把人也拉進車子後座。

「你先好好回家我再誇你。」赤葦眼明手快地後退了一步，對木兔的胡鬧不為所動，依舊公事公辦地說，突然有一種自己在哄小孩的錯覺。

從家裡的車庫到家門簡直是世界上最遠的距離，他們已經在這邊雞同鴨講十分鐘了。

木兔哦了一聲，聽到赤葦這麼說才努力從皮椅上爬起身，搖搖晃晃地踏到地面，頭差點就往車門上緣撞下去，赤葦一驚，趕緊用手替他擋了擋。

他好不容易才站直了，用盡十二萬分努力走直線，在赤葦的攙扶底下回到了家，一脫了鞋踏上玄關就貼在赤葦的頸邊蹭：「赤葦不給我獎勵嗎？」

跟醉鬼根本不能講道理，赤葦拿他沒辦法，湊過去在他嘴角親了一口，想快點打發他去洗澡睡覺：「好了，木兔前輩快點……唔……」他正想退開，嘴唇卻反被攫住了，帶著酒味的唇舌在嘴裡掃蕩，所到之處燃下星星點點的火焰。赤葦被吻得措手不及，也不知道剛剛還沒骨頭似的人哪來那麼大的力氣，只能任由著他攻城掠地。

今天晚上赤葦滴酒未沾，酒精卻像是會傳染似的，讓他也跟著沉醉在其中，呼吸也變得更加炙熱，明明原本是想推開的，結果卻不小心被牽著鼻子走，反倒開始回應這個吻。

「京治……」木兔親暱地喊著他的名字，吻吻他的嘴唇，又往上親他的鼻頭，再往上吻他狹長的眼尾。平時他們還是習慣叫姓氏的，沒有其他原因，就只是因為叫慣了而已。在少數的場合才會互相稱呼名字，比如現在這種曖昧的氣氛。

感受到溼熱的吻一個個落下，從自己的臉上開始延伸到耳畔和頸側，赤葦敏感地縮起了肩膀，想躲開溫熱的吐息卻被禁錮在懷裡動彈不得。赤葦一向拿他這種撒嬌方式沒辦法，正想著要怎麼安撫這個喝醉的傢伙，雙腳卻瞬間離了地面，被輕鬆地打橫抱起，兩隻有力的手臂穩穩地拖著他，形成一個經典的公主抱姿勢。

「誒、等等！」他驚慌地喊了一聲，突然的失重感讓他只能下意識地環住木兔的脖子。他開始懷疑剛剛這人的醉態都是裝出來的，不然為什麼這時候手臂就穩如泰山，腳步也一點都不抖了，還能大步流星地往房間的方向走，行雲流水地把他丟到臥室床上？

木兔像是一隻大型犬往他的脖頸直蹭：「可以做嗎？京治。」

看著木兔半分期待半分討好的眼神，赤葦無奈地眨了眨眼睛。是沒有不行，但這人醉成這樣，確定還能硬得起來嗎？赤葦有一瞬間擔心，在往下摸到對方胯下微微隆起的鼓包時才發現自己的擔憂是多餘的。看來木兔所言不假，他確實還沒醉到徹底，否則小兄弟怕是怎麼都站不起來。

「只能做一次。」既然已經箭在弦上，赤葦也沒有拒絕的道理——不如說他根本難以拒絕這個人的一切——抱住他的脖子在瘦削的下巴吻了一下，翻了個身把人往旁邊的空位推，開始由他掌握主導權。他阻止了木兔想要伸手剝他衣服的舉動，居高臨下地對他微笑了一下：「壽星就乖乖躺著享受服務吧。」

他嘴角上揚的弧度太勾人，每一個神態都撩在木兔的心上，讓他呼吸一緊，胯下的陽物被褲子繃得發疼。赤葦相當好心地替他脫了外褲，白皙的大腿立刻出現在他眼前，一米九的大長腿勻稱結實，因長期的鍛鍊而有著流暢的線條。

木兔一向不喜歡穿襯衫西裝褲這種束縛性強的衣物，就算是贊助商會到場的生日會，也只穿著簡單的白色T恤。出發前赤葦替他挑了一件黑白格的褲子搭配，木兔連看也不看就換上了，他一向很相信赤葦的穿衣品味，每到這種場合總是赤葦拿什麼他就穿什麼，從來不曾自己煩惱過。

現在那條黑白休閒褲被赤葦隨手一扔到床腳，緊身的內褲被剝下後極具分量的性器正半勃著。赤葦伸手握住了那硬熱的柱體，確實反應是比平時慢了一些，但還是相當有精神，才擼了一個來回就已經完全硬起，一柱擎天地直指著他的鼻尖。

他游刃有餘地拿下眼鏡放在一旁，抬眸給他一個眼神，一點也不意外地看到那雙琥珀色的眼眸裡跳動的火光，就像要立刻將他吞吃入肚。赤葦微不可察地勾起嘴角，接著毫不猶豫地伸出舌頭，將頂端分泌出的液體舔去，立刻聽到男人控制不住的一聲輕哼。

紅豔的舌尖在莖身上遊走，若有似無地舔過每一條筋絡，男性的麝香氣味佔滿了他的鼻腔，帶著一絲若有似無的酒味，徹底讓他興奮了起來。他把肉柱當成棒棒糖似地細細舔吮著，掌心摩娑著燙硬的柱體，接著將圓潤的頭部含進了嘴裡。

赤葦的嘴不算大，但小木兔尺寸很大，他含吮著份量十足的巨物，盡可能地努力將整根吃進嘴裡，再怎麼努力也只能含進去一半。吞不進去的部分他只能用手輔助著，時不時揉弄著下方的雙囊，這周到的服務讓木兔的喘息越發濃重，下腹一緊，幾乎忍不住想要射精的慾望。

「還不可以射，木兔前輩。」不愧是最了解木兔的人，赤葦立刻就發現對方快要到達頂點，也不知道是不是在懲罰對方今天喝太多酒，壞心地在性器正興奮的時候停下動作，嘴唇離開時牽出一絲淫靡的銀絲，他優雅地用手背抹去了唇邊晶瑩的唾沫，並不打算立刻給他一個痛快。

享受到一半被打斷的感覺別提多煎熬了，被放置的肉棒被唾液弄得很溼，在燈光的照射下反射著瀅瀅水光，可憐兮兮地流淌著前液。原本委屈得正想抗議的人看到赤葦接下來的動作又把話給吞回肚裡，眼神直勾勾地盯著他從床頭櫃拿出了潤滑劑和套子。

他先是用嘴撕開了套子的鋁箔包裝，動作雖有些笨拙也足夠誘惑，更別提他接著還繼續用嘴替昂揚的肉柱戴上了套，收回舌尖的一抹粉紅看得木兔口乾舌燥。

赤葦身上的衣服雖然被蹭亂了但還完整，考慮到參加的是場面盛大的宴會，他穿著剪裁大方的襯衫和西裝褲，勾勒出精瘦的身材曲線，他伸手依序把扣子一顆顆解開，褪去了包裹一雙長腿的西褲。

太色情了，木兔覺得自己的鼻子發熱，好像快要流鼻血了。少年的身體經過這幾年早已長成男人，但現今編輯的工作讓他的運動量相較從前少了很多，身上的肌肉確實沒有以前那麼結實，卻還是保留著漂亮的線條。

赤葦的膚色偏白，尤其是總被衣服遮蓋住的地方，白皙中透著粉，粉嫩的性器正興奮地汩汩流出清液。隱在後方的是羞澀的小口，沾上了潤滑劑後皺摺收縮著吃進了一根手指。他找了個方便動作的姿勢，開始替自己的後穴做準備，沒入的手指在肉道裡攪弄出水聲，摸到敏感點時肛口明顯地瑟縮了一下，隨即更加熱情地吞進第二根手指。

他發出一聲輕哼，仰起的脖頸勾出漂亮的線條，手指把甬道弄得更溼更軟，併攏的雙指刮搔著內壁，讓他的腿根發軟，依舊咬著下唇繼續動作，溼黏的液體隨著手指進出從穴口邊緣溢出，把那處弄得滑膩一片。

從木兔的角度可以看到下陷的腰窩和渾圓的屁股，臀瓣中間私密的小口正吞吃著修長的手指，進出之間隱約能看到赭色的柔肉，緊緊地吸附著又被推回，不難想像裡頭會是怎樣的溼熱柔軟，插進去又會有多舒服。

如果目光可以化為實體，那木兔肯定已經把他吞吃入肚，連一點渣都不剩。

雖然說了這是給壽星的特別服務，但木兔被這一連串的動作撩得迫不及待，全身上下徹底被點燃，一秒都沒辦法再等待地伸手摟住他的腰。一個瞬間天旋地轉，出現在赤葦眼前的是木兔放大的一張臉，隱忍的汗水從他的鬢角滑落，他急躁地在這具身材美好的身體落下無數個紅痕，啃咬著細嫩的大腿根，平時都隱在布料下的地方格外敏感，赤葦想要合起腿來卻被一雙大手阻止，雙腿反倒被拉得更開。

「不是說壽星只要躺著享受就好了嗎？」赤葦的聲音帶著笑，沒有抵抗對方的動作，順了順正埋在他胯間的頭顱的頭髮。

「京治太色了，忍不住……」看到那麼誘人的畫面，要怎麼若無其事地繼續躺著什麼也不做？木兔誠實地回答，他從來不掩飾赤葦對他的吸引力。他的聲音有些含糊，因為他正在專心致志地留下一串串紅痕，滿意地看著自己的傑作，接著往上含住了粉嫩的性器。

「等等、木兔前輩——」查覺到性器被溼熱的口腔包覆住，赤葦突然有些慌亂地阻止他，嘗試著推開在自己下身的那顆頭。木兔從善如流地抬起頭，用疑惑的眼神看向他，赤葦頓了一下才解釋道：「我想跟你一起射。」他沒說的是他其實想要被木兔插射。這句話說出口太過羞恥，他還說不出口，只能轉了個彎委婉地表示。

木兔也許有接收到這一層訊號，當機立斷放開了正興奮地冒水的陰莖，轉為舔舐嚙咬著胸前的兩點，粗糙的舌頭劃過突起的乳粒，他一邊不亦樂乎地舔吻著他的胸口，一邊確認了後穴的擴張已經足以接納他的進入，硬如熱鐵的肉刃便擠開了一張一合的穴口，富有彈性的黏膜立刻吞進了碩大的蘑菇頭。

他吭哧喘著粗氣，擺胯緩慢地破開腸肉，感受到嫩肉收緊了又放鬆，緊緻的肉壁對他夾道歡迎，讓他毫無阻礙地頂到了底。今天的木兔帶著酒味，也許是酒精的催化讓他比往常更有侵略性，也可能是剛剛赤葦撩得他把持不住，甫插進緊緻的小穴，就捧著臀瓣開始疾風驟雨般的抽插，直肏得肉穴敏感得發顫，根本招架不住這猛烈的進攻。

赤葦的喉間發出低吟，木兔沒有錯過他細碎的顫抖，發顫的低吟擊打著他的耳膜，他最喜歡聽赤葦在床上既壓抑又性感的喘息，憋不住聲音的時候上揚的尾音很勾人，光是聽到那甜膩的呻吟，木兔就覺得自己的理智全都被燃燒殆盡了。

「哈啊、太快了、嗯！」赤葦被頂得連一句完整的話都說不出，酥麻快意從尾椎處往上串流到全身，他只能無助地抱著自己的大腿，扭著屁股讓貪吃的肉穴一次次地迎合兇猛的抽送。

肉冠刮過前列腺爽得他不住發出綿長的呻吟，他都覺得自己發出的聲音羞恥得讓他耳熱，卻控制不住在下一次被插到敏感點時逸出的曖昧聲音。他下意識地扭著屁股，肉穴被插得每一寸嫩肉都妥妥貼貼，黏稠的淫液恣意橫流，交合處全是一片黏答答的。

赤葦的身材雖瘦，但屁股還算有肉，在撞擊拍打下激起一層層肉浪，發出響亮的肉體拍打聲，和噗滋的水澤聲一起迴盪在房間裡。臀間的小口被巨物撐得很開，包容性極大地緊緊箍住肉刃不放，每次被插到舒服的地方，媚肉就條件反射地絞緊，討要更多似地渴求更多的佔有。

「京治的裡面好熱好緊……」木兔發出滿足的喟嘆，附在他的耳邊說道。平時他就很喜歡各種稱讚赤葦，在床上也不例外，總喜歡誇他性感好看漂亮，明明沒幾個詞也翻來覆去地說，赤葦有時候都覺得這人是不是在故意說情話，卻又覺得他就只是單純地把感想說出口。

附在耳邊的氣息全吹在敏感的耳朵上，赤葦面紅耳赤地想叫他別說了，可是舒服得一句反對的話都說不出口，側過頭把臉埋在枕頭裡當一隻鴕鳥，只露出粉色的耳尖。木兔怕他把自己悶死了，追著他的唇瓣過去吻他，沒兩下就讓他棄械投降，乖順地張嘴回吻。

像是颳起一場名為木兔光太郎的颶風，赤葦在其中無助地飄搖著，只能緊緊地抓住對方不放——他對木兔一直是無條件的信任，即便過激的快感讓他有些恐懼，但只要是木兔帶給他的，他就會全盤接受。他知道木兔一直是全心全意地對他好。

最近木兔忙著球隊的練習和比賽、赤葦也沒日沒夜地追著稿債，沒什麼多餘時間解決生理需求，真的忍不住的時候也只是互相摸摸蹭蹭，離上次實打實地做愛已經過了半個月，現下突來的一把火燒得特別旺。在開始做之前還料不到會這麼舒服，當真正開始做的時候好像連骨頭都酥麻得要化了。

木兔不知饜足地疼愛著身下的人，聽著他帶著喘的勾人尾音，抽插一下比一下更用力，每次都直搗穴心頂弄。他傲人的尺寸讓他能夠幹得很深，毫無保留地反覆蹂躪深處的軟肉，赤葦有種自己快被貫穿的錯覺，卻在這駭人的快感當中上了癮。

也許是被木兔總愛誇他的習慣影響，日子久了他偶爾也變得坦率起來，眼睛一片溼漉，抱著男人寬闊的背脊軟聲喊他的名字：「嗯啊、那裡很舒服……木兔、前輩……」

被這一喊，木兔受到了莫大的鼓勵，挺腰的動作更快更用力了。穴口被肏得發麻，潤滑劑和各種體液在翻濺中被打出一圈白沫，覆滿紅痕的腿根抽搐著，穴肉也開始不自主地痙攣。他確實被木兔操射了，聲音都在發顫，前頭的白液射出了好幾股。

層層堆疊的高潮來得太猛烈，赤葦甚至沒意識到自己什麼時候射出來的，好一會才緩過來，努力從高潮的昏眩感中甦醒，迷迷茫茫地看著伏在自己身上的人正用頭髮蹭他頸窩。

赤葦知道剛剛木兔也射了，但身體裡的東西顯然還沒完全軟下。其實如果體力允許的話，他不介意木兔再來一次，奈何他現在是個坐辦公室的編輯，跟不上怪物般的體力，鬧騰了一晚又荒唐了一夜，高潮過的放鬆讓他的倦意如潮水般湧上，只能伸手順了順被蹭亂的髮旋，放任自己陷在軟綿綿的床鋪裡頭閉上眼。

職業運動員的精力和體力並不是一次發洩就夠的，但木兔想到在一開始赤葦就和他說了只能做一次，又一看赤葦累得迷迷糊糊，便果斷地退出了尚半勃的陰莖，俐落地取下保險套打了個結丟進垃圾桶裡。

激烈運動了一番出了汗，木兔酒醒了，現在精神好得很，反倒讓陪他去宴會累了一晚的赤葦不省人事。他深感抱歉地替他擦了擦額頭的汗，看著那纖長的睫毛顫動著，好像振翅的蝴蝶，眼角還帶著生理性的淚水，木兔俯身替他吻去了。

在至今為止的人生，木兔有許多珍貴的東西，而赤葦被安排在其中最特殊的角落，他是高中時重要的隊友、戰友，也是一直陪伴在他身邊的戀人、伴侶，現在是和他同住在一個屋簷下的家人，每個重要的身分都給赤葦佔了一份，在最重要的時光裡，每一份回憶都有赤葦的存在。

以他並不特別豐沛的單字庫，根本沒辦法用言語形容赤葦有多好，他常常想向全世界宣告這個人有多麼完美，卻又矛盾地希望他的美好永遠只有自己看到。

木兔輕手輕腳地翻身下了床，先是自己簡單地沖了一遍澡，再拿個盆打溼毛巾端了出來。赤葦還躺在原來的位置睡著，看著他乖巧的睡顏，木兔又忍不住親了親他的臉頰，拉開棉被放輕了手勁，用溫毛巾替他擦去身上的黏膩。

誰知道才剛擦了一邊的大腿，赤葦就迷迷糊糊地睜開了眼，木兔認為是自己把他吵醒了，語氣裡飽含著歉意：「抱歉，弄醒你了嗎？」

赤葦搖搖頭，探頭往床頭櫃的鬧鐘看了一眼，現在正好過了午夜十二點，代表著木兔的生日正式到來了。他彎起眼睛笑了一下，紺藍的眼瞳裡是細碎的流光，世界上最美好的東西都被揉碎在裡頭，而在世界的最中心，倒映的是木兔的身影。

他輕聲地說道：「生日快樂，光太郎。」他的聲音帶著濃濃的睡意，剛剛叫得太狠也讓他的聲線有些沙啞，雖然睏得下一秒就能睡去，他還是想要成為第一個在生日當天和他說生日快樂的人。

在宴會上聽了無數次的生日快樂，得到了無數的祝賀和禮物，但木兔覺得沒有一句能比這簡單的幾個字更動聽。

如同赤葦總能從他的一個表情就理解他的心情，他也擅長從赤葦平淡的一句話裡解讀出各式各樣的涵義——比如眷戀、寵溺，以及更多更多的東西。

於是他眉目含笑，翠金色的眸光流轉著溫柔繾綣，跟著輕聲回應道：「京治，我也愛你。」

-END

赤葦對木兔說的「生日快樂」一定包含著「我愛你」的意思吧。  
想著這個就有了後面的結尾。

不知道為什麼每次想要寫的東西都會偏離原本的想法XDDD  
總之想讓木兔過一個甜甜蜜蜜的生日  
跟赤葦在一起的生日想必每一年都會很幸福吧QQ


End file.
